How we first met
by Bongo Bongo and Zelda
Summary: This is the story of Link and Impa and how they first met Impa has see how kinda Link is he and the princess are become friends and Impa and Link become lover can Link save Hyrule keep his relationship with Impa too find out and see. Please review this
1. chapter 1 the beginning

How we first

Chapter 1 the beginning.

Link POV in his dream.

Where I'm is Hyrule field it ruin huh what happened here this is a dream or is it real I don't know I see a Sheikah woman hold a little girl wait she on a white horse riding away I'm just a 13 year-old boy she like she 14 year-old and I'm dream waiting that Ganondorf on a black horse he going to attack me.

Wake up kid said " Ganondorf.

Ahh said " Link.

Link what wrong said " Jessica.

I has that dream again aunt Jessica said " Link.

About Ganondorf the some man that kill your mother " said Jessica.

Yes I believe so Aunt Jessica what was mother like said " Link.

Will she was kinda heart she was a Sheikah who married a Sheikah name Joshua and your mother name was Cassidy she a good woman and she was my sister the only Sister I knew please understand why I'm rise you Link you are my nephew and you have the Sheikah blood line and are destiny to find a female Sheikah to be you to married it be a wonderful husband and father someday to the right female Sheikah said " Jessica.

I see I be have the nightmares about a young Sheikah woman with white hair hold a litte girl on a white horse is that sign of she be my future wife and mother to my children's someday said " Link.

Yes now here the Kokiri sword and shield I mean to give to you yesterday for your 13 birthday but I forgotten to give it to you I have a lots on my mind and about Impa be in your dream she be a great woman to be your wife and mother to your children's said " Jessica.

Yes aunt Jessica I have something wrong Sarah told she see a man in black armor appreciate the great deku I wonder what he went with father said " Link.

Link you she how he doing soon please we be the first to know " said Jessica.

Navi come to me said ' the great Deku tree.

I'm here great Deku tree said " Navi the fairy.

The outside world has come to our forest Ganondorf the king of the Gerudo people went me the spiritual stone of the forest I went not give it to him the Kokiri emblem mean to me now about to pass away soon Navi find our young friend and being him to me he sure be with his aunt Jessica this will be part of his Sheikah training fly Navi fly please made sure have refilled my request said ' the great deku.

What you mean I see soon a enough said " Link.

That went Navi fly up to them.

Navi why are here said " Jessica

I'm here on behalf of the great Deku tree Link please come with me here he need to see you right away " said Navi the fairy.

What do you mean behalf of great Deku tree said " Link.

Please come back with me this part of your Sheikah training said " Navi the fairy.

Ganondorf has done something to him please looking into please said "Jessica.

Okay Aunt Jessica said " Link.

Link POV.

I going to the great deku tree with sword and shield in hand to do battle I get to the great deku tree Where he dont love so good he told me about Ganondorf and how was after Kokiri emblem the spiritual stone of the forest he knew I can defend Ganondorf and save Hyrule how can a 13 year-old boy save Hyrule from someone who see nothing but evil I went inside the great deku tree and move on I kill monsters after monsters till I go to the boss room and battle the boss.

Fight boss Goham.

This was a easy fight and I use my slingshot and sword to defeat I got a new heart part for win the win the battle and I move on went a blue light appreciate and I used it I was outside the great Deku tree again where here to the story of the goddesses and triforce before he dies he give me Kokiri Emblem and send to Hyrule castle to meet the princess of destiny whoever that is I find has soon I great to the castle.

Meanwhile at Hyrule castle city.

What you the Gerudo got past you you know how upset lady Impa is going to be said " the castle guards.

I know but are people who live here it your job to keep a eye on the Gerudo not us said " young man.

I'm upset why are aaked the people of the city to keep a eye on the Gerudo when that your job " said Impa.

I'm sorry lady Impa " said the castle guards.

Made it don't happened said " Impa.

Impa POV.

They are ao useless I mean come on do I have to everything myself the sun is down a Gerudo attack this is off here I see a 13 year-old boy in the city the civil don't see don't to mind to talking to him has he start any trouble or going close to princess Zelda he be safe I over him says the great deku tree has send him to meet with the princess of destiny I knew he was talking about I get between them.

You find her at castle but you sure get some rest looking like you can used some sleep said "the castle guards.

Thank you I run like a mad man to get here before the gate close on me my aunt told monsters come out at night and I can used some food so can Navi said " Link.

I fix you right up said "a young lady.

Yes my is a good cook and you can use thw guest room at hotel that where live said " the castle guards.

Thank you said " Link.

I watch this young man name Link by looking thought the Windows of dinner and the bedroom where he was sleep is this the boy that the princess was always talk we how he pass the castle guards who not so friendly to a outside.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 meet the princess of destiny

How we first met

Chapter 2 the princess of destiny

Hyrule castle.

Impa pov

I watch has Link made his way thought the castle grounds and guard's and I was shocked that the guard's has not see him yet I got call to be by the king and Queen side Ganondorf was call to the throne room and there was a meet going on why do I have to be a part of it and I sure be see what going on with Link and the princess right now.

Meanwhile.

Are you shock to meet me first time said " Link.

Yeah I'm shock to meet you this is real right said " Princess Zelda.

It real it not a dream here poof said " Link.

The Kokiri emblem the spiritual stone of the forest said " Princess Zelda.

Yes and I know about the sacred realms said " Link.

It a we can't says anything or a another war will start over the triforce said " Princess Zelda.

Yeah we don't need that " said a voice.

Hope said " Princess Zelda.

who are you said " Princess Hope.

I'm Link said " Link.

Nice to meet you I'm Zelda sister said " Princess Hope.

Hey there " said a young woman voice.

Mother said " Princess Zelda.

You are Link right I'm Yuna the queen of Hyrule " said Queen Yuna.

And I'm the king of Hyrule my name is Kazaak nice to meet you said " king Kazaak.

So why are you here said a young woman who is a Sheikah.

Impa why are those question's about why Link is here said " Princess Zelda.

It my job to you protect you Princess said " Impa.

You know I'm a Sheikah too " said Link.

You only Sheikah have blue eyes said " Impa.

It don't looking he a Sheikah but he a Sheikah engagement ring said " Princess Hope.

Any you are going to get last two spiritual stone's said Queen Yuna.

Yes my lady said " Link.

Then here a letter from the royal family of Hyrule give you the permission pass to death mountain said " King Kazaak.

Thank you my lord I'm off said " Link.

Impa made sure he get to Hyrule field safety said " Queen Yuna.

Yes my Queen said " Impa.

For a 14 year-old girl like me I have a feel I'm in love but it will be hard to tell Link the truth I waiting till the time is right to tell him how I feel.

Link you show how you are going to save Hyrule and protect the triforce from evils said " Impa.

I won't let the royal family down or the Sheikah my mother was a fight and a kinda woman said " Link.

Link I believe in you and there something I went to tell you said " Impa.

What that said ' Link.

Here I show you said " Impa.

I kiss him he was shocked and confused why I was kiss him I him close to my body wrap my arms him he kiss me back at last and he wrap his arm's around me I used my tongue on his low lips and I slip my tongue in and out of Link mouth I was French kiss him little we be watch from the shadow I went his manhood I mean by that I went his cock in me but that will have to wait I kiss his neck for while I has to stop I don't people's start look I knew he be going Kakariko village so let him going what he has to do we meet in Kakariko at my house.

Impa you are going to Kakariko to continue what you was doing " said Ganondorf.

It none of your business said " Impa.

I head to Kakariko to talk to a friend her name is Bongo she the ex-wife of a Sheikah name Christian who I exercise by the guillotine to free my friend I was at my house with my friend house I'm the princess won't mind.

At Impa house in Kakariko village.

Impa said " a young woman.

Yes Bongo you are shocked to see me said " Impa.

Why are you here said " Bongo.

You find out said " Impa.

That went Link walk into Impa house and was shocked to see me.

Impa why are you are here said " Link.

Looking like you two need sometime alone I have to graveyard for something I be back has soon said " Bongo.

Wait Bongo said " Link.

Don't worrying I be back said " Bongo.

Link POV.

Impa was looking at me funny I'm 13 year-old and I hear she 14 year-old and Impa is up to something she take my hand and take me upstairs to her bedroom where she pin to the wall after she close the door a lock it what was happened I have no idea or where this was going she was get on her knees to undo my belt and I went to stop her but can't right now what happened here.

Impa what are you doing said " Link.

I went to made love with you said " Impa.

Now but Impa I'm only 13 year-old said " Link.

Yeah and I'm 14 year-old so we can have sex said " Impa.

Impa we can waiting for a while like went I'm 18 year-old said " Link.

You right we are still teenager we know nothing about sex right not beside I have a princess to protect and you have to get the spiritual stone of fire yet said " Impa.

Yes thank you for understand where I'm come from that don't mean we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend said " Link.

Right I love you be safe oh by the way how do you know Bongo said " Impa.

My father told me he was friends with her that how I know her I met her went I was a child said " Link.

I see will anyway good luck see you again my love said " Impa.

I feel her kiss my neck then she bite into my neck leaving mark on my neck that real hurt.

Hey what was that for said " Link.

To show any girl that you are take said " Impa.

Oh all bye Impa love you too said " Link.

Please review this.


	3. Chapter 3 the spiritual stone of fire

Chapter 3 the spiritual stone's of fire and Impa worried about Link.

Impa POV.

I'm happy Link stop me this is not the time to thinking of Sex or marriage we need to be thinking of triforce and spiritual stone's before Ganondorf I know he up to something I can feel it coming the the he going to betrayed the royal family and attack the

Sacred Realm and take the Triforce for himself I have to talk with Jessica to see if I can her to take of Princess Zelda went that time come I hope she says yes to the idea.

Hey Impa what going on " said Jessica.

I was come to talk to you but you are right on time said" Impa.

I see what do you need said " Jessica.

I need you too promise me something from one Sheikah to a another said " Impa.

Yes said " Jessica.

Can you protect Princess Zelda.

You mean if Ganondorf get his hands on the Triforce said " Jessica.

Yes said " Impa.

You went to be with my nephew that what you went right said " Jessica.

How you know about that said " Impa.

Become Bongo told me you his girlfriend nownow said " Jessica.

Hate went she do that said " Impa.

Anyway she right behind you said " Jessica.

Impa I know you went to have sex with Link you can't hide anything from me said " Bongo.

If you say's said " Impa.

Okay what next said " Jessica.

We going to the castle so be ready went the day come that Ganondorf attack the Castle said " Impa.

Meanwhile in Kakariko village gate.

With this letter I have the king permission to going to death mountain said " Link.

You may going thought Link said " the guard at the gate.

Link POV.

That was easy then I thought I'm on my way to death Monutain lafter leaving Kakariko graveyard and the royal family grave man I thought though those Redead was going to kill me Bongp did not made it any better when she told me about Shadow temple behind the graveyard it be a while and she told me there nothing to worry about they seal inside the temple by the Sheikah's so I sure be fine for now I need about get the spiritual stone's before Ganondorf get his hand's on them but Impa is always on my mind since that first kiss what in the name of the goddess is going on here why I'm feel this way what has she done to me she bite me on the neck I don't why she went do that's she leave a bite on me to show everyone and any woman I'm her boyfriend and she made it clear I get to the top of the mountain to a city where Goron"s live they was give me information about their leader Darania and the spiritual stone of fire I found Darania room play Zelda song the door open he was not happy to see me but I hear from Bongo he love to dance to Sarah song so I play the song and he start to dance after he was happy again thank the goddess I knew it was not going to be easy to get the spiritual stone of fire I has to defend King Dodongo before I can get the spiritual stone of fire and I believe I can do it like Impa believe in me I going into the cavern of King Dodongo it was easy to do but lavas pit was not to going thought Navi was always tell me to watch out over and over again I get bomb to fight King Dondongo I feed him Bomb and attack him with my sword he was defend by me and I can't believe it was that easy to defeat him something off here then a blue light appreciate me again where Darania he give thw spiritual stone of fire and send me to the great fairy of power after that a owl help back to Kakariko on top my girlfriend house where she saw me.

Hey sweetie pie I was head to death mountain to see you was still alive said " Link.

I'm okay how to so I do get down from here said " Link.

There a problem hold I come to get you said " Impa.

Thank you said " Link.

It see like hour but my sweetheart got me down off the roof of her house and we went inside I was dont know what to think of my girlfriend right now it too for a marriage proposal or to have sex I turn 18 year-old first before I thinking about those two things right but why is Impa here in Kakariko village she not with the princess Zelda.

Impa why are you not with Princess Zelda said " Link.

Your aunt Jessica is take over for me where I can be with you that what I went besise something tell after you get the spiritual stone of water you disappointed said " Impa.

No that won't happened we be together forever said " Link.

I hold my girlfriend in my arms she know something I don't know is there something she not tell Bongo know something and what do Impa mean I disappointed after in way I went to get the spiritual stone of water and in way I don't something off what going on here but I have become Ganondorf will get his hand's on it before I do I kiss Impa and she kiss me backback I love her so much not to disappointed I'm alway going tl be there for her no matter what we get done kiss we has to sleep in separate bedroom for now it the rule of the Sheikah's I hear Bongo and Impa talking about ssomething I couldn't but overhead what they was says.

Bongo what if my fear cone true said " Impa.

Don't worried about right now we have to worrid what Ganondorf is plan what right now said " Bomgo.

You right I sure not worried till that come said " Impa.

Thank to Bongo will be safety I better get to bed before daylight get here.

Please review this.


	4. Chapter 4 the spiritual stone of water

How we first met.

Chapter 4 the spiritual stone of watar.

Impa it time for me to going to Zora's River and to Zora's domain to talk to King Zora of Zora's people Impa where are you said " Link.

She sleep Impa has a hard night thinking about you said " Bongo.

When she wake tell her that I love her and I be back said " Link.

I don't went to get her hope that you be back you find outside soon enough what happened next said " Bongo.

I see if I do disappointed like she says then promise me you keep her safe for me Bongo from one Sheikah to a another said " Link.

Yes I do it you won't have to worried about Impa she be finest said " Bongo.

Then you keep her safe said "Link.

I keep her safe you have my word said " Bongo.

Thank you Bongo I be off said " Link.

Hey not leaving without kiss me goodbye said " Impa.

Sorry Bongo says you was sleep said ' Link.

You are leave without eat you done that yesterday you not do it again how can my future husband and father to my children's defeat evil without eat said " Impa.

You are right sorry sweetheart I eat then leaving said " Link.

Meanwhile at Hyrule castle.

The time is close I have this feel Ganondorf is up to something said " King Kazaak.

Me too said " Queen Yuna.

What you mean mother said " Princess Hope.

Impa has send Jessica and Lily to protect me and Hope said " Princess Zelda.

I see so she can be her boyfriend Link said " Queen Yuna.

Like I was with you went we start date said " King Kazaak.

Don't start that or how you propose to me said "Queen Yuna.

I won't says a thing my lips are sealed said " King Kazaak.

Hey I be watching Ganondorf he up to something for real we just have to keep a eye on him said " Lilly.

Yeah said "Jessica.

Back at Kakariko village.

Impa thank you for French toast love it's said " Link.

your woman sweetie pie you're so cute when your happy said " Impa.

Thank you your words mean lots to me said " Link.

Don't you have to get going said " Bongo.

Yes love you Impa said " Link.

Love you too Link said " Impa.

Impa POV.

I watching my sweetie pie going out the door for the last time I don't know when I get to see him again or will I see him again or will he proposal to me will get married will we start a family will we live happy ever after those are questions left unanswered and I don't know what what to do I miss him if my wore fear come true this may be the last time I see him for while I see him what happened to me why do I have this that Link going to disappointed from Hyrule please in the name of the goddess that don't please Link don't leave me alone I love you so much to lose you now.

Meanwhile at Zora's River.

Link POV.

I'm sure now that Impa is real worried about something what that is I don't know I hope Bongo keep her words and promises to protect Impa from a broken heart and soul what going happened to me next Bongo says I find out soon what do she meant by that I get Zora's Domain and talk to King Zora the king of Zora's people's he was worried about his daughter Princess Ruto where has she gone I'm at last lake Hylia where I found a letter in a bottle it was Princess Ruto hand write.

Dear Link.

Please help me I'm in Lord Jabu-Jabu belly save me and I give you spiritual stone of water I won't made a move on you become you are date a Sheikah woman name Impa please save me I'm waiting for you.

Sign Princess Ruto of Zora's people.

This letter is for you said " Zora's King.

Sorry about that said " Link.

Don't worried about it has long you save my daughter nothings else matter said " Zora's king.

Thank you my lord said "Link.

You're welcome now going save my daughter said " King Zora's.

I be back soon said " Link.

I went to Lord Jabu-Jabu feed him a fish and I was shocked I end up insiinside him I look around till I found Princess Ruto she was unhappy to see me.

Who are you said " Princess Ruto.

I'm Link and this is Navi The fairy we are here to save you said " Link.

What's you meant said " Princess Ruto.

You send a letter to me asked me to save you said " Ruto .

Oh that letter I wrote to. Send to Kakariko but it end up at lake Hylia somehow I did have the spiritual stone of water but I lost it can you help me find it said " Princess Ruto .

Sure I can help you said " Link.

Princess Ruto POV.

We made our way room to room nothing besude monsters in each room the spiritual stone of water has to be here somewhere we keep looking till we find the room where the spiritual stone of water was I pick it up and was ready to leave Link come closed to me somehow it waz a trapped and Link has to battle a Big Octo it nothing Link can't handle on his own I got lost looking for Link and Navi I end up in a room call the boss room what in the name of the goddess is going on here.

Navi POV.

We are in the boss room still no sign of Princess Ruto but we are in the boss room we battle a another boss call Barinada this one was hard for Link then the last two Link has his boom ring and sword and shield we defeat the enemy within in and save Princess Ruto.

You are cool Impa is a lucky woman to have anyway you save me so I give you the spiritual stone of water has promise here take Zora's sapphire said " Princess Ruto.

Hey Link time going back to Hyrule castle said " Navi the fairy.

Waiting what about said " Link.

She be finest Link I'm more worried about Princess Zelda Princess Hope Queen Yuna and King Kazaak I have a bad something is happened at the castle said " Navi the fairy.

Your right Impa can waiting the royal family of Hyrule come first come let going said " Link.

Back at Hyrule Castle.

Don't worried about us my lord please flee while you still can "said the castle guards.

Here right I'm sure Link is on his way back here said " Queen Yuna.

Okay Jessica you take Zelda and Lilly you take hope if you two have to separate then going we be right behind you said " King Kazaak.

You not going anywhere said Ganondorf.

Take the ocarina of time and going said " Princess Hope.

We meet again someday said " Jessica.

Let going said " Lilly.

Outside the city wall.

We not going to made it said " Princess Zelda.

Don't worry princess we made it we on a horse after all said " Jessica.

Jessica POV.

We are flee the city the gate come down and a storms coming my nephew is outside waiting for the gate to come down but we can't stop we have to keep run Zelda throw the ocarina of time to my nephew I know i see him again someday.

aunt Jessica please be safe and may the goddess be with you said " Link.

Just then Ganondorf show up.

Ahhh I lost them hey there Link you have not see your aunt Jessica on white horse that run pass you just now answering me Link said " Ganondorf.

If I did knew where my aunt and Princess Zelda when I went tell you said " Link.

Real then you are unless Link said " Ganondorf.

Try me king of the Gerudo said " Link.

How about this said " Ganondorf.

ahhhhh said " Link.

You fool Link do you realize who deal you know my name Ganondorf soon I will the world said "Ganondorf.

We see about has Ganondorf ride off to find Jessica and Princess Zelda.

Link get the ocarina of time the princess is in the tempo of time.

Link it me the princess of Hyrule Zelda can you hear me said " Princess Zelda.

Yes Princess Zelda I can hear you said " Link.

Link has long you have the ocarina of time in your hands I won't be around anymore I went wait for you couldn't all I can do is leave with Impa and this song the song of time said " Princess Zelda.

Link got the ocarina of time and the song of time.

Zelda don't go i don't know what going to happened to me and Impa what do Impa mean I'm going to disappear for a while said " Link.

You see soon enough right now you need to promise to protect the triforce from Ganondorf goodbye Link may the goddess with you said " Princess Zelda.

ZELDA yell " Link.

Please review this.


	5. Chapter 5 year's without Link

How first we met

Chapter 5 year's without Link.

Temple of time.

Link POV.

I'm at the temple of time where Princess Zelda was my heart was race so hard I'm worried about Impa she the love of my life and those word's are in the back of my mind I will disappinted i don't know what going on it was time to open the door of time I play the song of time to open the door of time I walk inside where Navi fly around a sword.

Link is that legendary sword the máster sword " said Navi the fairy.

so this where I disappear for awhile I'm in fear Navi said" Link.

Don't Link everything is going to be okay with Impa come let going get the triforce said " Navi the fairy.

I going a pull the master sword but something odd is happened to me oh no what have I done Ganondorf has follow me.

Will done Link has I though you the key's to the Sacred Realm yes I owned all to you Link "said Ganondorf.

Ganondorf laughing at me I have fail Impa and Bongo please forgive me for my failed.

Year one without Link.

Link where are you " said Impa.

I hear he pull the master sword and has fell a sleep in the sacred Realm said " Bongo.

No he has disappointed like I says he went I'm going to be lost without him said "Impa.

Impa everything is going to finest Impa I'm Link will come back to us said " King Kazaak.

I'm worried about him to said " Princess Hope.

What to after we pull the master sword said " Queen Yuna.

He sleep right now but he be back after a seven years sleep said " Bongo.

That made more worried about that man I love today's is his 14 birthday and he not here said " Impa.

In two day's be you 15 birthday said " Lilly.

Year's 2 without Link.

Impa POV.

I can't believe Link is still gone and he sure be 15 year-old by now I miss him everyday and every night and my sweetie pie is gone he be a sleep for seven years we are on year two I'm start to lose it and I knew this was going happened and I hate the goddesse's for they have done I'm 16 year-old now and I can't believe this was happened to me I'm heart broken.

Year 3 without Link.

Bongo POV.

Impa has lock herself in room she come out to eat and going back I miss Link has much she doing but she can't lock herself away from the people who love her she made worried Link is 16 year-old and Impa is 17 year-old now she was come out it time for her to understand why she hide in her room.

Impa why are you hide from the people that love you said " Bongo.

Bongo you don't understand what going with me right now my man is gone he never come back said " Impa.

He be back don't give up hope Link when not when you to see you like this your love for Link will never died said " Bongo.

Year's 4 without Link.

King Kazaak POV.

Impa is start to come out of her room more she start to feel better now she know that Link is on his 4 year of sleep I can't blame Link for his failed that Ganondorf has take my thorn and become the king of evil he has ruin Hyrule the city is full of Redead and the temple's is full of evil now and thing's it won't be long before Link wake from his sleep I faith in him that he save Hyrule from Ganondorf Link now 17 year-old and Impa is now 18 year-old she now a young woman Link need to propose to herher has soon he come back Link we miss so much my family miss you Impa Bongo and Lilly miss you it not the some without you here may thw goddess be with you while you sleep.

Year 4 without Link.

Another year without Link said " Impa.

Impa please understand why he has to sleep Link is now 18 year-old and you are now 19 year-old and I know he a young man said " Bongo.

I made love to him has soon he come back to me said " Impa.

I can picture that in my head said " Bongo.

Year 5 without Link.

There two more years left till Link wake up from his sleep and I believe he come back to us in to two more year's and I knew that he come home said " Queen Yuna.

Thank you my lady for be there for me for those year's have got by I know you miss princess Zelda too said " Impa.

She in good hand's Jessica is the best Sheikah ever she be finest said " Queen Yuna.

Yes she be finest said " Lilly.

Jessica is the best said "young man voice.

Who are you said " Bongo.

My name is Sheik I'm a Sheikah said " Sheikah.

Never hear you till now said " Impa.

You know me soon enough said " Sheik.

Impa is 20 year-old and Link is now 19 year-old.

Year 6 without Link.

Sheik POV.

Next year will be the year will be the year Link will be the year he wake up from his deep sleep and he be back in arm's Impa soon her and I believe the love between them will never die and I love princess Zelda she be back till Link defeated Ganondorf break the cause evil is in the the temple's Link is now 20 year-old and Impa is 21 year-old next year Link will be 21 year-old and Impa will be 22 year-old this is so unreal that they in their 20 now.

Year 7 Link and Impa reunion.

Where I'm said " Link.

You are in the chamber of the sage's said " a man voice.

In chamber of the sage's

What happened to me said " Link.

Link you wake you are 21 year-old now said Navi the fairy.

Then that mean Impa is 22 year-old now I know she miss me and I miss her said " Link.

That right she do miss you said " a man voice.

Who are you said " Link.

I'm Rauru the sage of Light and your new ally Link you be a sleep for sleep year's till you become the age to be the hero of time and to Impa husband said " Rauru.

But I have not proposal yet said Link.

You will first you need to known what be happened with you was always for seven year's you know Ganondorf has take the triforce and with it power he become the new King of Hyrule said Rauru.

Is King Kazaak Queen Yuna Princess Zelda and Princess Hope safe from Ganondorf said " Link.

They are safe they are in Kakariko village with the civil that flee the city Link it time for a reunion now you old enough to be the hero of time take my power and medallion of light said Rauru.

I get the medallion of light Rauru the sage leave me one finally message.

Find the another's sage's and save Hyrule said " Rauru.

I will I promise said " Link.

I'm back in the temple's of time at the age of 21 it hard to believe that I'm in my 20 now it time for me to reunited with Impa the woman I love time to going but I can leave a young man stop me.

Who are you said " Link.

I'm Sheik of the Sheikah"s and I see you have the master sword in your hand"s and the ocarina of time Link you have going to Kakariko village to be reunion with Impa beforw you do anything else said " Sheik.

That I was going to do said " Link.

Good please hurry you are all she talk about said " Sheik.

I head to Kakariko hope Impa is okay.

Meanwhile in Kakariko village at Impa house.

You say's that Link went be a sleep for seven year's said " Impa.

He a awaken now you have to believe me said " Bongo.

If he a awaken then why--

IMPA said " Link.

You back I can't believe it I miss you so much said " Impa.

I miss you too and I love you said " Link.

Love you too said " Impa.

Please review this.

A\ N

Sheik and Zelda are going to lover in this they are going to be their own person in this story they are separate in this.


	6. Chapter 6 the sex and marriage proposal

How we first met

Chapter 6 sex and marriage proposal.

Later that night.

Link I'm happy you back in my life I'm never let you disappear again said " Impa.

I'm sorry to worried you for seven year's please forgive me my sweetheart said " Link.

No my sweetie pie I knew you was come back to me and you are the one for me said " Impa.

I love you said " Link.

I love you too said " Impa.

Link POV.

We start to kiss our hand's was on each and we are mad in love to have sex we are old enough now to married and to start a family I pick up Impa and carried her to the bedroom where set her on the bed where I went over to the door and lock it where no one will come in on us and I be waiting seven year's for this moment and I know Impa has be waiting for this moment too we are kiss and she start to undress me and I start to do her the someway and we was made love we lol lies her on the pillow I keep kiss her on her sweet lips then and then on her neck and she was was in joy herself she turn me over on my back and I knew this where this was going she was going under the blanket she kiss down my body to my right leg to right foot to my toe's and too lick down my foot and when over the my left foot's and done something to my left lick bottom of my foot and kiss my left leg to the middle she lick my cock and start to suck it I can't help but feel pleasure in my body she a wonderful job this was her blow job in seven year's and I'm love it.

Mmm lmpa I love you so much baby girl I can't help but this feelings so good I never knew you was going to do this ahh yes this is feel so good and I can't get a enough to of this please don't stop said " Link.

I place my hands on back of her head she was give me a blow job she was her tongue to lick while she sucks and I can't believe this is happening it see like two hour's but she was done and she was come up from under the blanket she was out of breathe.

Impa you know I'm not done with you yet said " Link.

What do you mean said " Impa.

I'm going to place on your back and you and you see said " Link.

I place Impa on her back and got behind her leg's and slow slip my cock in her lady part's and start to move in and out slowly out of her she couldn't believe this was happening I was fucking her I can hear she to get pregnant her wish was my common and I went be a father so bad so I was fucking her like I mean it after three hours I give her on of my sperm and her egg was real for a baby to grow in she will be nine month's pregnant with our first baby but we was not do yet she in my laps going up and down on my cock and I was in joy myself she has one hand on my back and the another on back of head and I has my hands on low parts of her back she was mood my name.

Oh ah ah ah yes yes please don't stop Link I went that cock deep inside me oh sweetie pie I love you so much and I have so much fun ah said " Impa.

I do anything that you asked me to do sweetheart anything to keep you happy said " Link.

Impa POV.

See like the long sex moment I has before in my life I hear voice on another's of my bedroom or. I sure says my and Link bedroom door.

Are you two done yet said " Bongo.

No now leave US alone said " Link.

I wish you two was done said " Bongo.

We arr almost done said " Link.

Okay please hurry up said " Bongo.

I was still move up and down on my sweetie cock.

Sweetheart I love you but but I'm get hungry I think we done this over five hours I think that a enough said " Link.

Yes sweetie pie I'm get hungry to said " Impa.

We got dress and head downstairs to the dining room wherewhere Bongo was come out of the kitchen with chicken mashed potatoes was on the table and sweet tea chesse cake too.

Hey you cook tonight said " Impa.

Lilly help me while you two was made love for five hours straight said " Bongo.

Sorry it took so long said " Link.

Come let eat said Navi the fairy.

Yes said " Lilly.

After dinner I went to take a shower I went alone I was thinking of the sex I has tonight and I hope I'm pregnant with my first child I hope it a girl that what I went my first child and I know Link when the same thing I was done with my shower got in bed after I got in my night outfit got in bed with my man hope he proposal to me soon and I believe he do first thing in the morning.

The next day.

For breakfast we have eggs and Bacon and toast coffee and hot tea said Bongo.

Great said " Link.

While breakfast was cooking we in the dinner room.

King Kazaak and his family's walk in.

Link you back said " Princess Hope.

I was so worried about you said " Queen Yuna.

Now you back what are you doing next said " King Kazaak.

Breakfast is almost ready said " Lilly.

Bongo and Lilly was being to the table has I watch my sweetie pie get down on knee and pull out the engagement ring.

Impa I be waiting seven year's for this to asked you this Impa of the Sheikah will you married me said " Link.

I be waiting seven year's for to you this yes I will marry you said " Impa.

I watch has Link slipped the engagement ring on my finger and we kiss before eat breakfast.

Please review this.


	7. Chapter 7 the forest temple

How we first met.

Chapter 7 the forest temple.

Link POV.

After proposal to the love of my life Impa I has to going to graveyard like Sheik told me too I knew fiancee will be worried about me but I have to save Sarah from the evil within in the temple and with Ganondorf in power his rules over Hyrule that mean some people will like me and some people won't I believe the people of hyrule know I'm back to save them so is my fiancee she believe in me too and I knew she will to get married to me I don't know when or where but she be pregnant with our first child I hope it a girl I going to Kakariko graveyard got hook shoot and move I on to the lost wood's where's forest temple was and Sarah used place but she no where to he found I'm in engagement to Impa and Sarah i just a friend from my childhood memories that when Sheik appreciate me again he knew what was happened here and how do he know about my and Impa relationship.

Listening Sheik before we start anything I need to the true where you from said " Link.

I'm from a Sheikah village outside and how do I know about you and Impa easy Princess Zelda told me everything and she and I are in love relationship too what hero of time you got something to says about yes I love princess of Hyrule and we are going to be together forever said " Sheik.

I'm not says you and Zelda sure not be together but you know Ganondorf the king of evil is looking for her promise me and Impa to protect her from the king of evil said " Link.

Yes I will keep her safe you have my word said " Sheik.

Thank you for your word said " Link.

Sure we get to the mission in hand's here said " Sheik.

Yes said " Link.

We to defend the evil in the temple and wake the sage the sage is a girl I'm sure you know her I can't tell you anymore information then that said " Sheik.

I understand said " Link.

Sheik teach me a song then throw deku nut to ground disappear I going in the temple to looking for Sarah I hope she okay.

Meanwhile in Kakariko village.

I hope my sweetie pie will be okay said " Impa.

He be okay he has Navi with him so stop worried about Link I'm sure has long he in engagement to you he let any woman know about his engagement said " Bongo.

Impa you need to stop worried about Link said " Sheik.

What are you says he my sweetie pie and I'm in engagement to him said " Impa.

What Link never says he was in engagement to you said " Sheik.

Yes we are in engagement said " Impa.

You a bitch you thinking that Link love but you don't know what thinking about Link you are just used him said " Sheik.

Bongo POV.

I watch has Impa slap Sheik in that face so hard it leave a mark on his face I'm stay out of this one that for sure.

What was that for said " Sheik.

Don't call me a bitch again and I'm not used Link we are madly in love with each deal with it said " Impa.

I watched Impa walk a way she was not happy what happened and what Sheik call her I hope Link come back soon.

Boss battle phantom Ganon.

I run into Ganondorf he was happy to see now he and he is when to kill me become he know I'm going to end his dark rules over Hyrule Ganondorf turn intoa ghost like monster I used my bow and arrow along with the master sword I defend him.

Will done Link you pick up somw skills but when you fight the real me it won't be so easy how could that child my ghost form so easy " said Ganondorf.

Wow you won Link said " Navi the fairy.

Yes now let head to chamber of the sage's said " Link.

In the chamber of the sage's.

Link I went to thank you for defend the evil in temple and I can wake has a sage I'm Sarah the sage of forest temple you and I have be friends no you don't have to exempt to me become you and I can't live in world I have to you save Hyrule but first married now take thia medaillon and my friendship with it said " Sarah.

Navi the fairy POV.

Link get the forest Medaillon from Sarah I know Link when going back Kakariko village to be with his fiancee Impa she real nice to Link after talk to the baby Deku tree we head to Kakariko where Impa was waiting at her house for Link she was in her bedroom set on her bed something was up I hope she not call off the engagement that all Link need is a broken heart right.

Hey sweetheart what wrong said " Link.

Sweetie pie Sheik believe I'm used you for sex what you thinking said " Impa.

No you are not used me for sex Sheik is wrong and I don't care what he think you are the one for me no another woman is beautiful then you arare please believe me said " Link.

They started to kiss I know where this is going so I leave the room to the live room where Link and Impa can planning their wedding without me being there.

Impa said " Link.

Yes " Impa.

Let get tomorrow afternoon said " Link.

What I don't have a wedding dress or wedding cake no food no flower Link give me two days to get ready oh no wedding rings we are not ready to be wed said " Impa.

How about a week to get ready said. " Link.

Okay then my heart was Racing fast said " Impa.

Don't worry I won't do that again said " Link.

I love you Link said " Impa.

I love you too said " Link.

Please review this.


	8. Chapter 8 the wedding and three mouth

How we first met

Chapter 8 the wedding and three month's later.

Impa POV.

I have a week to get ready for my wedding I see where he come from I have my wedding dress it sleeveless and crown and a wedding veiled my flower are red and white roses we have all kind of food's ready the cake is going to be the best one ever I wish Princess Zelda and Jessica could be he to watch us getting married once we are married we can't get a divorce and one way we don't I hope Link take some time for a honeymoon but it be after he defend Ganondorf and being back to the world and Hyrule it end of the week and the weekends is here I hope we are get married in the shadow temple it a odd place to married but a special place for us Sheikah the only around are the Sheikah so Link is in the temple always ready and we never know that another way to the temple there was a hide path to the temple I can't believe that there was a hide path.

You know this a odd place to married said " Lilly.

I know said " Cassidy.

So what next said " Joshua.

It where Sheikah hide from war for year's said "Robin.

That right said " Bongo.

What about Christian "said Lenne.

He seal in the bottom of the well so don't worry about him said " Link.

Your right this is Your and Impa wedding said " Joshua.

Link POV.

It almost time for the wedding and I believe I'm getting married to my sweetheart I has this dream where Zelda send me back to the past I can't let that I see Impa come to meet she is so beautiful Bongo take her hand and walk her to me where we look each eye's know this is real happy I'm married Impa.

We are gathered here today to hour this man and woman in holy matrimony those who those sure not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace said the priest.

No one speak up to ruined my and Impa wedding day.

Link and Impa has wedding vows they like to existence to one another said " the priest.

Thank you Impa first time I met I was 13 year-old when we has our first kiss you was 14 year-old and I knew you was the one for me I always knew in my heart we are mean to be together forever and I don't can't or I don't went anyone else beside you in my life you are going to be a wonderful wife and mother I believe in my heart went peace come back to Hyrule we are going to start our family like we dream of Impa I promise to love you hold you to cherish you love you thought sickness and health richerricher or poorer

till end of my day's those are solo vows to you said " Link.

Now Impa it your said ' the priest.

Thank you Link the moment I met you I knew was the one I have never anyone brave enough has you and you are like no another Sheikah and you are my sweetie pie and I'm your sweetheart Link I know you are going to be a awesome husband and awesome father to our children's Link I promise to love you hour you cherish you love you thought sickness and health for richer or poorer till end of end of my day those solo vows to you said " Impa.

The rings if you please said the priest.

I take Impa ring from Joshua Impa take my ring Bongo.

Repeat after me said " the priest.

With this ring I be wed to you Impa to hour you thought this path of life till death do US part said " the priest.

With this I be wwd to you Impa to hour you thought this path of life till death do US part said " Link.

I do said " Impa.

I slow place the wedding on on Impa finger.

Now repeat after me said " the priest.

With this rinring I be wed you Link to hour you thought this path of life till death do US part said " the priest.

With this ring I be you wed Link to hour you thought this path of life till death do US part said " Link.

I do said " Impa.

I watch has Impa place the wedding ring on my finger I'm the most happy man in all of Hyrule right now.

By the power vested in me in the kingdom of Hyrule I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride said " the priest.

I kiss my wife we are now husband and wife we are official married to each I aunt Jessica was here to see this watch me married Impa we have the wedding reception and everyone give us gift Cassidy give Impa lingerie for sex and I don't know went to know what else my wife is getting we have cake after that Impa throwing her rose's who ever hand they land in has to be the next to married it was no they land in Lilly hand's she need to find a man now we going home to our house where I carried my wife in the house to our bedroom and close the door with my foot I place her on the bed Impa got off the bed when into the master bathroom to change into her lingerie that Cassidy got her we are have sex again this time real slow motion and calm Impa was kiss my neck and slowly push on the bed where she was undress me kiss down my stomach to my cock lick it and suck it she was give a blow job again I hope she doesn't do this everytimes we have sex but if she went to then I wouldn't stop her my cock was deep inside her month now she has her on side of my leg's

I went hear the sound of pop from her give me a blow job and I was in joy myself and I knew she was too I place my hands on back of her head she was have fun it see like a hour in a half but she was done Impa got on bed where I got on top of her and remove her underwear and bra and slowly slip my cock in her lady parts and start to fuck her real slow iin and out we was in the middle of the bed the bed was move with us this time I was in joy myself and my beautiful wife and I don't know what going on after this I give her one of my sperm and her egg was ready for a baby to grow inside it but we was not done yet Impa got on me she set up ride me like crazy and I was love it's.

Ah ah ah ah Link I'm so happy I choose you to be my husband you are always so calmed when come to sex ah yes this feel so good I can't helohelp myself sweetie pie I love you so much said " Impa.

Here sweetheart let me set up where this can be more fun said " Link.

Impa POV 2.

I remember my wedding night I hooe we do this on wedding anniversary to my sweetie pie I love him so much my hands was all over him I was going up and down on his cock in joy myself finally we are done and I get off of my husband lied next to him under the blanket we are out of of air has we looking in each eyes.

That was the best sex ever said " Impa.

Yes it was Impa you know the honeymoon is going have to waiting right said " Link.

Yes I do Link let get some sleep said " Impa

Yes nightnight said " Link.

Night said " Impa.

Three month's later.

Impa are you okay said " Link.

No not really I feel kick inside me I don't know what happened to me said " Impa.

You don't thinking you pregnant are you are said " Link.

I don't know said " Impa.

Bongo POV.

I know Impa is pregnant how else when kick start in her stomach or the morning sickness I wish she when tell Link the truth.

Please review this.


End file.
